


Prank gone wrong

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pranks, eomma/appa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Pranks are all fun and games until someone gets hurt...that's the thing everyone says right?Well...they're not wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by : dessiel  
> Not sure if this lives up to what you requested, but it's the best I could do rn. There's no angst, but maybe in the next story I write?

Everyone who knows Eunkwang, knows that he can get scared easily. So when one morning he woke up next to Ilhoon’s and Sungjae’s fake spider, screaming, no one ran to his aid. All that was heard were laughter that filled the whole house. He ran out, hand on his heart as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yah, that’s not very nice...” he said between breaths while the two younglings kept on laughing. Minhyuk tried to keep a straight face but the others could tell he was about to burst.

“I told them not to do it...” Minhyuk said as he put food on the table. “Please stop before someone gets hurt,” his eyes stared straight at Ilhoon and Sungjae. The latter looked down with a “ne...” while Ilhoon protested:

“Aish...eomma!” Minhyuk shot him a look and raised his hand to cover Ilhoon’s mouth –without actually touching him at all- and Ilhoon could only smile cheekily. When both Minhyuk and Eunkwang weren't looking, Sungjae looked to his hyung and gave him a big smile.

===

The next day, on the way to work, Sungjae had come across a stray cricket. His childlike mind couldn’t resist, so he picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand.

“Ilhoon hyung! Look what I found...!” he called out to Ilhoon, who was somewhere behind him.

“Wah, cricket!” Ilhoon smiled and played with it. Without even thinking, Sungjae had turned around to show the others.

“Hyung! Look!” he held his hand out to Eunkwang and as soon as his eyes landed on the little critter, he jumped in fright. His phone almost fell out of his hands because of it. Minhyuk turned to look and he shook his head at the sight.

“Seriously kids, leave your appa alone...” he walked over and ushered Eunkwang along, his hands and eyes motioned for Sungjae to get rid of the thing before he went inside. Ilhoon took the cricket from Sungjae but instead of letting it go like he was supposed to, he kept it in an empty bottle.

It was a couple of hours later when they decided to take a break, so Changsub and Hyunsik pulled out the ping pong table. Ilhoon walked over to his bag and pulled out the bottle from earlier.

“Sungjae-yah!” he called out to his dongsaeng, who ran up to him excitedly.

“Ne hyung,” Ilhoon pulled out the bottle into view and Sungjae’s eyes lit up.

“Minhyuk hyung said to let it go...” he said with a cheeky smile as he reached for the bottle. He uncapped it and held the cricket in his hand, playing with it again. Ilhoon whispered something in his ear and he nodded and couldn’t stop the smile from his face.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Hyunsik and Eunkwang asked them though Ilhoon could only smile at them.

“Nothing!”

“Eunkwang hyung!” Sungjae called out as he walked over. “Do you know how awesome you are??” he started as he gave him a back hug.

“Sungjae-yah...what do you want this time??” Eunkwang asked him with his signature smile, already knowing something was going on.

“I don’t want anything...I’m just letting you know, you were really awesome today,” Sungjae feigned hurt, his hand dramatically placed on his heart. Eunkwang laughed at his theatrics before he grabbed Sungjae and held him in a tight grip.

“Maknae...just tell me what you want...” he asked, his laughing breath felt hot on Sungjae’s back. The maknae laughed and shook his head.

“Tell me Sungjae-yah...” Eunkwang laughed and tickled Sungjae’s side. Sungjae laughed, as he squirmed and wiggled in Eunkwang’s grip trying to get away. While Eunkwang was distracted, Ilhoon snuck up behind him and carefully placed the cricket on his shoulder.

“Okay, okay...I’ll tell you...” Sungjae gave in between laughs, Eunkwang letting him go instantly. Sungjae turned and looked at his hyung seriously.

“Buy me food?” he asked in his innocent voice, eyes blinked cutely. Eunkwang sighed in fake frustration.

“Aish, this kid...” Eunkwang ran his hand through his hair and joined the others.

They played a game of ping pong with the leader still none the wiser about the insect. It wasn’t until Changsub went to give him a brotherly hug that someone noticed.

“Hyung, why is there a cricket on your shoulder?” he asked in an amused tone.

“Not you too!” he scolded as he looked towards the maknaes.

“You got him into it as well didn’t you...” but they both held innocent faces.

“But you really do have a cricket on your shoulder...” Hyunsik gave his eye smile. Minhyuk was a little preoccupied with showing Peniel something in the other room to know what was going on, otherwise he would’ve saved his leader right there and then. Eunkwang walked the few steps towards the big mirrors to have a look himself. When he saw the critter, he screamed.

“WOAH!” Peniel turned around at the sound and walked back into the room, which left Minhyuk alone, as he took his time drinking some water.

“What happened?” Peniel asked as he walked closer.

“Sungjae-yah...!” he squirmed, inching towards said boy. “Get it off me...” he whined with a pout.

“But hyunngg, it looks so cute on you...” Sungjae told him, his arms waved about in front of him.

“Yeah hyunnggg! Leave the poor thing alone...it’s probably more scared of you right now,” Ilhoon joined in and he may be right. With Eunkwang squirming and wriggling about to try and shake the cricket off him, he looked like a right clown.

“Come on guys, help me out!” but no one did. All they did was cheer him on.

“Just shake your shoulder a little harder hyung!”

“Hyung, quick, it’s moving!”

“Woah! Woah!”

Eunkwang kept squirming and making faces but still no one helped him, until Minhyuk walked back in.

“Yah! What’s going on...?? he called out as he walked over.

“Do you- DO YOU NOT SEE THIS?!” Eunkwang shouted incredulously as he pointed to said cricket.

“Minhyuk-ah...get it off me! The others won’t help!” his voice bordering on fear and exhaustion. Being impatient, Eunkwang kept shaking himself to try and get the cricket to move and before anyone could do anything -before Minhyuk could even reach him- Eunkwang fell backwards.

Being his clumsy clown self, he managed to bump into the ping pong table, which sent him stumbling backwards, his balance now lost as he went crashing to the floor with a loud thud. The cricket jumped off Eunkwang as soon as he reached the floor and Minhyuk was first to be by his side.

“Seriously guys! I told you to get rid of it before we came inside!” he scolded the maknaes.

“It wasn’t me hyung!” Sungjae was first to defend himself.

“I don’t care who it was, get rid of it now,” Minhyuk instructed them with a semi stern look. He then turned to Eunkwang who was still on the floor.

“Are you ok? That was a loud fall...” he tried to joke and Eunkwang could only nod as Minhyuk helped him to sit up.

“Hyung, you should watch where you’re going...” Changsub joked as he handed a water bottle to Eunkwang. The latter drank the water slowly as he shook his head.

“Aish...these kids will be the death of me...” he groaned, now feeling more tired than before. Hyunsik grabbed the maknaes by the wrists and dragged them to where Eunkwang was sitting.

“Be good boys and apologize,” he told them but before either of them could get a word out, Eunkwang hissed out in pain.

“Wah, hyung are you ok?” Sungjae questioned as he crouched down beside him. “Did you get hurt?”

“I think my ankle...” he reached out to it and hissed in pain again at the movement. Minhyuk moved to his ankle and slowly went to take off Eunkwang’s shoes, careful not to move him. He took a look at said ankle, while Eunkwang sat patiently, biting his bottom lip.

“It looks like a sprain...” he concluded as he tried to elevate the ankle and ice it. Sungjae and Ilhoon sat in the corner with sullen faces.

After being looked at by a doctor, Eunkwang was prescribed bed rest for a day, no dance practice for a couple more days at least and lots of water to keep hydrated. Sungjae and Ilhoon had kept to themselves, both unconsciously avoiding Eunkwang. That is, until Minhyuk got them to take food and medication to him. Ilhoon protested of course, but Minhyuk had only smiled warmly at him.

“Please take these to him Ilhoon-ah...and take Sungjae with you. You can both apologize as well, hmm?”

Ilhoon finally relented and with Sungjae following him, he walked hesitantly to Eunkwang’s room. Ilhoon knocked on the door lightly and only walked in when he heard Eunkwang say he could. Both of them walked in silently, Ilhoon’s hand reached out to pass a bowl of soup to Eunkwang. Eunkwang, however, didn’t take the bowl from him. Instead, he looked at Ilhoon with soft eyes.

“Ilhoon-ah, Sungjae-yah...” he called out in a soft tone and when they both looked up, he motioned for them to sit by him. They did as he wanted but they still kept their heads down and mouths shut.

“Appa –hyung- mianhaeyo...” Sungjae whispered as he fiddled with this thumbs.

“What am I going to do with you two hmm? I guess I can’t really blame you, I mean look at me...I always prank the others...” he joked but no one was laughing.

“We’re really sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you,” Ilhoon mumbled.

“Ah...it’s okay, it’s just a sprain, no big deal...just don’t do it again. Come here...” he waved them in for a hug but only Sungjae moved to hug him. Ilhoon just sat staring at him. While Sungjae was apologizing profusely into his shoulder, Eunkwang chuckled at Ilhoon before he reached out with his other hand and ruffled his hair. Normally, Ilhoon would’ve cringed and ran away at the motion of affection, but today –right now- he lets it go, just this once.

“Now...” Eunkwang started once Sungjae lets go of him. “...which one of you is going to feed me??” he eyed them both with a cheeky smile.

“Aish, appa...you just sprained your ankle, not your wrist...can’t you feed yourself?” Ilhoon whined and the look Eunkwang gave him made him shuffle backwards on the bed.

“Do you want me to give you a hug?? I can hug you for a really long time...” he taunted him, arms reached out in front of him towards Ilhoon. The boy got up from the bed and slowly backed away, far away from Eunkwang’s arms.

“Yah Sungjae-yah...feed hyung would you...I have to help Minhyuk hyung with something,” he lied before he briskly walked out, which left Eunkwang and Sungjae laughing.

 


End file.
